Hand in Hand
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Está mal, y Thor no puede evitarlo. Traducción Autorizada por Canute. Thor/Loki (Thunderfrost). Slash.


Traducción autorizada por **Canute**

**Resumen:** Está mal, y Thor no puede evitarlo.

**Disclaimer:** Thor no es de mi propiedad, obviamente. La historia es de Canute, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**Hand in Hand**

— ¿Cúal es su nombre, padre? —pregunta Thor, y se asoma por un lado de la cuna, curioso, para ver al bultito que es su nuevo hermano.

—Loki —responde su padre, con la mano apoyada pesadamente en el hombro de su hijo—. Su nombre es Loki.

Detrás de ellos, Frigga les observa, sumida en un silencio incómodo.

—Encantado de conocerte, Loki —dice Thor, pronunciando cada palabra como esperando que el bebé ya le entienda. Se inclina y le toca una manita, y Loki atrapa su dedo antes de que pueda alejarlo.

Loki le balbucea algo, y Thor sonríe. —Buen bebé —susurra, sonsacándole una risita de alegría a Loki.

Su agarre alrededor del dedo de Thor se siente bien.

* * *

Tomados de las manos: así caminan.

Thor sostiene la mano de su hermanito con fuerza mientras Loki, cuatro años menor y apenas aprendiendo cómo dar los primeros pasos, se pone de pie. Vacila, se tambalea, casi se cae, pero Thor está allí para sujetarle. Thor es quien aprieta su mano tranquilizadoramente y le dice con una suave sonrisa—: Está bien. Te tengo.

Él tiene seis años y Loki dos.

—No —le refunfuña Loki. Intenta apartar su mano, pero pierde el equilibrio casi tan pronto como lo hace, y Thor tiene que atraparle de nuevo antes de que caiga suelo.

—Déjame ayudarte, Loki —le dice Thor al niño, divertido.

—No —repite Loki obstinadamente –en realidad, es la única palabra que sabe.

Thor niega con la cabeza. —Te caerás y te lastimarás, y entonces Madre y Padre se enojarán conmigo.

— ¡No!

Pero Thor sigue sin dejarle ir, y Loki se enfurruña. Luego logra dar más de tres pasos consecutivos sin caer. El niño inmediatamente alza la cabeza para sonreírle a Thor, pero el orgullo decrece en un ligero sentimiento de culpa cuando parece recordar algo. Se aferra a los brazos de Thor y masculla algo que parece una disculpa.

—Todo está perdonado —dice Thor, porque nunca puede estar enojado con su hermano. Siente que Loki le da un beso pueril con la boca entreabierta en el codo, y, sí, todo está perdonado.

* * *

Prácticamente están unidos por la cadera, si no por las manos. Nadie lo cuestiona –más bien, todos parecen encantados por el modo en que el hermano mayor cuida tanto al menor. Siempre están cerca uno del otro y siempre tocándose de una u otra manera, fuera por sus costados rozándose o sus manos entrelazadas libremente.

Vagan por los pasillos del castillo así. Loki casi siempre se queda unos pocos pasos atrás, no tan capaz como su hermano, pero Thor se asegura de sostenerle la mano con fuerza. —Así no nos perdemos —le dijo Thor una vez, y Loki se atiene a esa filosofía.

Comparten una cama, y Thor tiene doce y Loki ocho cuando el primero tiene una pesadilla. Loki es despertado a patadas en medio de la noche, y se sienta, frotándose los ojos airadamente. Se voltea para amonestar a su hermano, pero entonces divisa la expresión de Thor a la luz de la luna. —No —cree escuchar que murmura Thor, y luego hay un brazo alzándose imprudentemente, casi golpeando a Loki en la cara.

— ¡Thor! —susurra Loki al instante y sacude el hombro de su hermano mayor hasta que los párpados de este se abren en un revoleteo y brillantes ojos azules le están mirando.

— ¿Qué? —Masculla Thor, su mente aún confusa por el sueño.

Loki resopla y le cuenta lo que sucedió, como estaba pateando y hablando mientras dormía, ¿y qué tipo de sueño absurdo estaba teniendo?

—Monstruos —dice Thor solemnemente, luego usa su mano extendida para persuadir a Loki de regresar bajo las mantas—. Vuelve a dormir, Loki.

—Madre dice que no hay tales cosas —protesta Loki, pero Thor ya está profundamente dormido, apretujado contra su costado. Loki permanece despierto por un par de minutos más, simplemente observando a su hermano y preguntándose cómo puede volver a dormir tan fácilmente después de una pesadilla. Eventualmente también se queda dormido, y lo hace con un brazo enrollado protectoramente sobre su hermano mayor, para que así ningún monstruo se atreva a llevarse a Thor.

* * *

Loki tiene diez años la primera vez que las primeras chispas de magia salen volando de sus dedos, y Thor tiene catorce, extendido en su cama y observando con una mezcla de orgullo y envidia. — ¿Cómo haces eso? —pregunta, moviendo sus propios dedos como si esperara que las mismas chispas crepitaran.

—No lo sé. —Loki está mirando sus propias manos con sorpresa.

—Por supuesto que sabes, lo hiciste.

Pero Loki simplemente niega con la cabeza.

Entonces Thor le toma de la mano, tira de él hacia la cama, y se niega a dejarle levantarse hasta que promete que al menos lo intentará.

Y hace el intento (después de empujar a Thor y decirle que pesaba como un bilgesnape), pero Thor simplemente no puede hacerlo. —Curioso —dice Thor, con la decepción al borde de su voz, y finalmente baja la mano.

—No es como si necesitaras magia, de todas formas. —Loki se encoge de hombros—. Ya eres muy fuerte.

Eso hace algo para elevar el ego de Thor, y es suficiente para contenerlo por ahora. — ¿Entonces puedo observarte a ti hacerlo?

Loki se incorpora en la cama y se sienta entre las piernas de Thor, con la espalda apoyada contra el pecho de su hermano, y convoca la magia de nuevo. No vienen chispas esta vez, sino anillos de humo, y cuando Thor sostiene la mano de Loki, estos se enroscan alrededor de sus muñecas, como manteniéndolas unidas.

* * *

Cuando Loki cumple doce, sus padres deciden que realmente estan bastante grandes como para seguir durmiendo en la misma cama. Thor y Loki protestan, pero sus padres mandan, y, en una semana, una nueva habitación fue amueblada para Loki.

— ¿Me vienes a visitar de todos modos? —susurra Thor con complicidad, antes de separarse. Habla como si estuvieran mudándose a diferentes reinos en lugar de habitaciones.

Loki le abraza con fuerza, y ello es respuesta suficiente.

Si alguien descubre al príncipe más joven escabulléndose de su habitación a la de su hermano, no dice nada.

* * *

Actualmente, Thor descubre que la gente ha comenzado a mirarles de forma extraña siempre que coge la mano de su hermano. Así que lo reservan para cuando están solos.

Pero Thor tiene amigos, y se reúne con ellos cada vez más. Le dice a Loki que debería ir, pero su hermano declina y, en cambio, se oculta en la biblioteca, aprendiendo más sobre magia.

Comienzan a distanciarse, y aunque Thor sabe que no debería estar sorprendido, ello aún deja una sensación de profunda desilusión en sus entrañas. Toma consuelo en como Loki sigue escabulléndose a su habitación (pero ahora sólo a veces) y pasa la noche con él.

— ¿Por qué siempre me abrazas con tanta fuerza cuando dormimos, hermano? —pregunta Thor una mañana.

—Una vez dijiste que soñabas con monstruos.

—Seguramente no seguirás pensando que son reales.

—Los _Jotunns_ son reales.

—Están a varios reinos de distancia.

—Mejor prevenir que lamentar. —Loki le está dando la espalda y Thor no puede siquiera imaginar lo que su hermano está pensando—. Me aferro a ti porque si intentaran llevarte, entonces estarían forzados a llevarme a mi también.

— ¡Pero entonces ambos seríamos llevados!

—No. —Loki niega con la cabeza—. Cambiarán de opinión una vez que me vean.

Es algo desconcertante de escuchar. — ¿Por qué? —Insiste Thor.

Loki se mueve. —No hay mucha gente a la que le agrade —dice, y se va sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

Thor tiene diecisiete y Loki trece. Es una sensación atroz, saber que tu hermano piensa tales cosas.

* * *

Así que Thor le dice una noche—: No importa lo que los demás piensen. _Yo_ pienso que tú eres inteligente, y ocurrente y hábil y más talentoso que todos ellos y...—la última parte se le escapa— perfecto.

Loki le mira, desde donde está atrapado entre su hermano y las sábanas. Están muy cerca y es muy tentador simplemente inclinarse hacia adelante y acortar la distancia entre ellos y...

— ¿Estás ebrio? —le acusa.

Thor tiene dieciocho y puede beber hidromiel si lo desea.

—No —dice Thor, se inclina y entierra el rostro en la curva del cuello de Loki.

No, si estuviera ebrio, entonces ya le habría hecho algo muy imprevisto, muy irracional, muy _inapropiado_ a su precioso hermanito.

(Oh, Dioses, su _hermano_...)

* * *

Thor tiene veinte años cuando va de cacería por primera vez. Mientras sostiene su presa para que todo Asgard la vea, busca por los alrededores a Loki, pero no puede encontrar a su hermano.

* * *

Thor tiene veintiún años cuando se acuesta por primera vez con una doncella.

No es tan bueno como los demás guerreros lo ensalzan. (Tal vez, piensa Thor, es porque es simplemente una _doncella_, no Loki.)

* * *

Imagina poder ser capaz de tomar a Loki en sus brazos y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, pasar los dedos por aquellos mechones de cabello negro y apariencia suave, acariciar su mejilla, apoyar sus manos en la delgada cintura, decirle una y otra vez cuanto vale, cuan amado es –y a veces se atreve a imaginar lo encantador que luciría Loki de pie junto al altar, con él.

Y a veces simplemente se imagina tomando, _reclamando_ a su hermano, reteniéndole contra las sábanas –a veces contra la pared, quizás sobre una mesa–, y observando aquellos ojos verde esmeralda brumosos de placer. Sonsacará y disfrutará cada gemido y gimoteo, y entonces observará a Loki perdiendo el control bajo su cuerpo. Son obscenas, lo sabe, las cosas que sueña, follándose a su hermano con fuerza y luego derramando su semilla muy dentro de él, hasta que Loki es suyo y sólo suyo.

Está mal, y Thor no puede evitarlo.

Intenta distanciarse de sus amigos, pensando que esto podría acercarle a Loki de nuevo, pero es un plan temerario, y que no funciona. Camina sólo por los pasillos. A veces aprieta los puños, con la sensación fantasmal de una mano persistiendo en sus pensamientos.

* * *

En su cumpleaños número veintidós, Thor finalmente cede. Abandona la celebración que sus padres organizan para él –demasiado abarrotada, demasiado ruidosa, con demasiada gente, y _sin Loki_. En cambio, se dirige a la habitación de su hermano.

— ¿Qué necesitas, hermano? —Pregunta Loki tranquilamente, sin siquiera voltearse desde su mesa cuando oye a Thor entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

—No me llames así —casi suplica Thor, y en dos zancadas está junto a Loki, y besándole, y el alivio brota en su pecho, abrumador y dulce.

Las manos de Loki suben hasta su pecho, y justo cuando Thor piensa que será empujado, el menor aprieta su túnica y y le acerca más.

El alivio es grande, pero el deseo lo es incluso más, y Thor alza a Loki fácilmente y le acuesta en la cama. Loki está dócil y deseoso bajo él, y Thor no puede dejar de tocarlo, sus manos vagando por el flexible cuerpo que ha ansiado por años.

Esto es todo lo que siempre quiso, y más.

* * *

Tomados de las manos: así duermen.

Thor es el primero en despertarse, pero no puede resisitir despertar también a Loki. Se maravilla por la forma en la que encajan con tanta facilidad, como si hubieran sido tallados uno para el otro.

—Estás agarrando mi mano de nuevo —murmura Loki, volviendo en sí lentamente.

Es una soleada y hermosa mañana.

Thor sonríe y le da un apretón en la mano, transmitiéndole seguridad. —No creo que alguna vez vaya a soltarla.

* * *

**FIN **

* * *

_Gracias por leer y comentar :)_


End file.
